Battlefield Heroes: On the Moon
Battlefield Heroes: On the Moon is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around the and the map Lunar Landing. The update was released on April 18th, 2012 with a subsequent cosmetic set drop one year later.April 18th, 2012 - Heroes have landed on the Moon! Story Following the signature of an between the Royal Army and National Army, the two factions begin to work together to land the first humans on the Moon, including developing weapons that don't damage rockets but can damage other people. Both factions develop their own rocket propulsion system to take inhabitants to the Moon, and launch both simultaneously. Both rockets eventually reach the Moon's surface, and a Royal Army and National Army astronaut both leave their rockets and shake hands on the surface. Both astronauts look over to the Earth in the distance. The Royal Army astronaut then plants the Royal Army flag to the surprise of the National Army astronaut. The Royal Army astronaut then turns around and pulls out a weapon and aims at the National astronaut, who then does the same. The two then engage in a firefight, and the armistice is over. Additions Lunar Landing Released with the update was the map Lunar Landing, a Capture the Flag level set on on the surface of the Moon, being the only level in Battlefield Heroes not based on Earth. games played on Lunar Landing also had the effect of decreased gravity, allowing players to jump higher and further than other maps. Weapons Six weapons were released for the update, originally shown in the teaser trailer. Royal Army *Omega Beamer *Space-night Special *Stellar Strike National Army *Eraser Ray *Orbital Punch *Plasma Forty-Five Cosmetics Eight cosmetic sets and two emotes were released for the update, themed around the astronaut suits seen in the trailer and other sci-fi media, such as . Two more sets were also released a year after the update. Royal Army *Astronaut's Set (Purchase) *Space Explorer's Set (Purchase) *Spaceman's Set (Purchase) *Spaceman's Gray Set (Royal Cosmic Drop) *Spaceman's Green Set (Released one year later) *Rocket Play (Purchase) National Army *Kosmonaut's Set (Purchase) *Space Seeker's Set (Purchase) *Galactic Set (Purchase) *Galactic Purple Set (National Cosmic Drop) *Galactic Red Set (Released one year later) *Rocket Play (Purchase) Gallery BFH On the Moon Update.png|Update page. BFH Laser Miniguns Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Omega Beamer and the Eraser Ray. BFH Space Gloves Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Stellar Strike and the Orbital Punch. BFH Laser Rifles Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Space-night Special and the Plasma Forty-Five. BFH Astronaut Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Astronaut's set and the Kosmonaut's set. BFH Star Trek Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Space Explorer's set and the Space Seeker's set. BFH Spaceman Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Spaceman's set and the Galactic set. BFH Spaceman Alternate Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Spaceman's Green set and the Red Galactic set. BFH Cosmic Drop Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Royal and National Cosmic Drops. External Links *Background 1 *Background 2 References Category:Battlefield Heroes: On the Moon Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons